Who Am I?
by lifizzell
Summary: For Elizabeth, her excitement consisted of coming home on Wednesday nights and curling up with a blanket to watch her favorite guilty pleasure show, Supernatural. When she fell asleep her dreams with Sam and Dean felt more like home than her actual house. What happens when her life is turned upside down by the life she thought she only lived in her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So I have written other stories but this is the first one for Supernatural. I don't know why it's taken me this long to write something for Supernatural, but I figured it was time because I'm completely obsessed with the show! I'm sorry if the format changes throughout the story I write scripts for movies so sometimes I start writing like it's a script! I obviously don't own the characters Sam and Dean, but I do own the other character I created. I'm still working on this story but I really want feedback and different ideas from this piece of story. Maybe someone can think of something different that I like more! I hope you all enjoy what I have so far! Review please!

Living in a small town life seems more boring than usual. For Liz, boring isn't exempt from her life. After finishing school, she was able to get a job working as a secretary doing odds and ends for her boss.

Unlike most secretary jobs her boss isn't mean but he isn't what anyone would call exciting either. He's boring just like everything else in her life.

The one thing that she looks forward to during the weeks are her Wednesday's. When she goes home and grabs a beer out of the fridge and changes into her soft and comfortable pajamas and kicks back to watch her favorite show of all time, Supernatural.

There is something about what the boys can do that makes her feel happy. Sure, Sam and Dean are both smoking hot so that helps but the way both of them act and the problems they face strike a cord with her. She also likes how their life isn't boring unlike hers, which is a nice change of pace.

Liz lifts up the bottle and sucks down the last swallow of the beer as the credits roll on the screen. She smiles to herself and stands up walking into the kitchen setting the beer bottle on the counter. Once out of the kitchen she walks into another room and starts wrapping her hands with some kind of material.

Once her hands are wrapped, she starts beating up a punching bag. The room she's in has a bunch of different workout equipment. After watching Supernatural, she thought it would be fun to start learning the basics of self-defense and whatever else she could get her hands on and learn. Surprisingly, she's good at it. The trainers she had all said that she's a quick learner and that it looked like it was a second instinct for her. After her feedback from her trainers, she decided that she didn't need to keep wasting money so she started doing her own training regimen on her own.

After her workout, Liz grabs a towel and some other sleeping clothes and walks into her bathroom to take a shower. This is the same routine every week. She comes home from work and eats, works out then goes to bed. Wednesday's are an exception from her boring life.

She steps out of the shower and changes into her pajamas she walks into her bedroom lying down under the covers. She rolls over and hits the alarm button on her clock making sure it will go off at the right time to wake her up for her job in the morning. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 _When Liz opens her eyes, she isn't in her room anymore. She doesn't see her posters or her own bed, but this room isn't unfamiliar to her. When she wakes up in this room, she doesn't freak out. She simply sits up and gets out of bed. Once out of bed she walks over and pulls clothes out of her dresser._

 _Once dressed Liz walks out the door and down the hall to the kitchen, she also knows well. She can smell the sweet aroma of bacon being cooked in a pan and she can hear the sizzle of eggs cooking on the stove._

 _The blonde haired girl walks over and sits on a stool at a bar hanging off of the wall. The man with his back turned is wearing a flannel shirt along with faded and torn jeans. His sleeves are rolled up so he doesn't get any grease on them. He has short brown hair that's spiked in the front._

 _Liz watches his back and his shoulders moving as he cooks. She knows exactly who this is. It may seem like a strange place, but she knows exactly where she is and whom she is with. This feels more like home than her actual home._

 _The man turns around with a pan in his hand. Once he lays eyes on Liz, he jumps ever so slightly. "Damnit Lizzy! Cas already scares me when he shows up without saying anything. I don't need you doing it too."_

 _Liz smiles softly like smiling at a fond memory. "Sorry Dean. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking."_

 _Dean looks at her thinking. He then dismisses his thought and puts eggs on her plate. He turns around and grabs a different pan and shoves it in her face. Liz watches him and then grabs bacon from the pan putting it on her plate._

 _Liz smiles and takes a bit of bacon. She hears footsteps coming down the hall from behind her. The footsteps are heavy and unhurried. After a few minutes, Sam walks out from the hall into the kitchen. He smiles at the smell of food and his smile gets brighter when his eyes land on Liz._

" _Hey, Liz. How are you feeling?"_

 _She smiles at Sam nodding her head. Sam smiles knowing what she meant. They have been together for so long they no longer have to talk about simple things small gestures are enough to pass as a response._

 _The mood soon changes. Everyone is no longer carefree and smiling. Both Sam and Dean lose their smiles and their faces become serious. Dean drops the pan on the stove and leans over the bar grabbing Liz's arm and shaking it slightly. "You have to wake up! I can't do this much longer. Please, Lizzy, wake up for me!"_

 _Liz's eyes widen watching Dean with surprise. This isn't like her other dreams. Something is different and she can sense it. They are usually carefree and happy. She looks from Dean to Sam. His face has the same serious tone to it. His eyes are sad. "Liz, please. We both need you."_

 _She looks back to Dean and what she sees knocks the breath from her chest. In Dean's eyes are tears. He is actually crying, but she can see a reflection in his eyes. She can see herself, but she is lying with her eyes closed in a hospital bed. Her hair is splayed out over a white pillow while she sleeps in a hospital gown._

 _She pulls her arm out of Dean's grasp and trips over herself trying to back away._

Liz sits up fast in her bed. She looks around the room breathing hard. This is her room. Same light colored walls, same posters, same decorations and same TV sitting on the other side of the room. She lays her hand on her forehead and notices it's wet with sweat. She takes a few calming breaths trying to calm her pulse. Looking over at the clock she sighs its 5 in the morning this time.

She takes another deep breath and throws the cover off her legs. Liz stands up and disappears into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. "What was that? That wasn't like the normal dreams I have. Why did I see myself in a hospital bed?"

Liz takes a long look at herself in the mirror again. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary so she shakes her head slightly and starts undressing to take a shower. She has to be into work at 7:30. It wouldn't make sense for her to sleep now it might make her late.

Sitting at her desk she seems to be typing away on her computer changing between documents but her brain isn't into her work. She can't get that dream out of her brain. She is used to having dreams about the characters on Supernatural, but they are usually her hanging out in the bunker or every once and a while going on a small hunt with them. Then, some take on more of a different tone. Liz blushes slightly. But none have taken on a scary tone. She was actually scared in the dream when she saw herself in Dean's eyes.

Someone walks up to Liz's desk and starts talking but Liz doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything she is saying. The woman tries waving her hand in front of Liz's face but still the blonde doesn't register the other person by her. Finally, the woman snaps her fingers by her ear. The loud noise snaps Liz out of the trance she's under.

The brunette haired woman puts her hands on her hips, "there you are. What was that? You were completely out of it."

Liz looks up at her and stops typing. She laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something and I got caught up in it.

The woman looks at Liz. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Liz smiles. "No, I'm fine. I was just distracted. What do you need?"

The day continues like usual, uneventful. Nothing changes and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary for Liz.

The door leading to Liz's apartment opens to reveal Liz coming home from a long day of work. She drags her feet after taking her shoes off walking over to the freezer. She grabs a TV dinner and throws it in the microwave. Once the microwave beeps she sits on her couch curled up in her comfy clothes ready to watch TV before she works out and then sleeps to wake up to another boring day in her routine life.

The blonde curls up in bed once again. She's ready to sleep and go to her dreams that feel more like home than anything.

 _Liz opens her eyes once again in her dream. This time instead of seeing her room in the bunker she only sees blackness. It's like her eyes aren't even open. She takes notice of her body and she can feel all her limbs and her face. Her body seems to be intact so she can't figure out what is keeping her from getting up or seeing anything._

 _Then, she focuses in on a sound. It's quiet at first, but it soon becomes louder. It's people talking and it sounds like two guys. She strains to try to hear what they are saying, but she can't pick out any of the words. Every once and a while she will pick out the word dead, unconscious, dream, and other bad words that she doesn't want to hear while she is in her own dream._

 _She starts to panic. She tries lifting her hands for the first time, but she can't move. She tries moving her head side to side, but she can't even do that. This is definitely not like any dream that she is used to. Her eyes dart around, but she can't see anything other than black. Liz is stuck, but a realization comes to her mind. Without even thinking she bits down on her tongue._

Quickly Liz shoots up from her bed and looks around her room. It's the same room she had fallen asleep in hours ago and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Her face scrunches up at the irony taste in her mouth. She touches her tongue with her finger and when she pulls it back, she has a small hit of blood on her tongue.

She shakes her head and goes into the bathroom to stop her mouth from bleeding. It looks like the day started early once again.

Back in the office Liz isn't typing this time. She is just thinking about what her dream meant. If only she could remember what the voices had said. She knows that they said something while in the dream. She had heard some of the words, but now they were escaping her. She couldn't for the life of her remember what they had said.

Papers land on the desk in front of her. The same woman from yesterday is standing in her vision. Liz hadn't even heard her walk up or try talking to her. The blonde looks up at the brunette. "Oh hey, Jordyn. What can I do for you?"

Jordyn puts her hands on her hips. "I need you to give these to the boss when he gets back. Liz are you OK? It isn't like you to be zoning out like this much less two days in a row."

Liz waves her hand in front of her face dismissing what her friend is saying. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Her friend looks at her, but she obviously doesn't believe her. "Hey let's go get an early lunch."

Liz turns in her chair and looks at her bosses office looking to see if he is in there.

"Liz come on. He isn't in there. He had a meeting all day today. You should know that."

The blonde laughs slightly. "Yeah, of course, I knew that. I was just making sure he was in there. You know how he is."

The brunette rolls her eyes and laughs bitterly. "Yeah I know. Now let's go."

Liz stands from her chair and grabs her purse and follows her friend out of the office building. Both women enter onto the sidewalk from the building entrance. Instead of taking their normal way they both decide to take an alley to their destination that they have taken many times before to make it a quick trip. Even though they left early for lunch they can't be gone for too long just in case the boss came back and noticed they were gone.

As Liz and Jordyn are walking down the alley back from lunch, a man jumps out from around a corner with a gun pointed at both of them. Both women put their hands in the air but Jordyn seems to be more scared than Liz does.

The man seems jumpy and scared like this is the first time he is holding a gun. Liz looks over and notices that the guy is more trained on Jordyn than her right now. She slides closer to him without him noticing. She tries again sliding even closer this time. She slides one more time while the gun is still trained on Jordyn using her as a distraction. Both the man and Jordyn are saying things, but Liz isn't listening right now. Liz watches the gun and the man and she seems to be close enough to grab the weapon so he doesn't hurt anyone.

Before he can make a decision to shoot them or not, Liz lunges forward and grabs a hold of the gun like a second instinct. She pulls the gun away from her friend and pulls the end to face the wall. Liz grabs the man's arm to stabilize it, but he punches her in the stomach making her bend over herself causing her to take the man's arm with her. The gun turns on her and the man shoots without knowing what is happening.

As the shot rings against the buildings, everything slows down like in slow motion. Liz doesn't feel anything but her body is going cold fast. She can't comprehend what is happening.

She looks over at the man who is shaking and looking at her. Quickly he realizes what happened and turns and starts running out of the alley.

She looks over at Jordyn as her legs give out and she falls to the ground. Her friend is crying and her face is twisted in terror. She is talking on the phone but the words are muffled and Liz can't hear or decipher what is being said.

She lifts her own hand up from around her stomach area and her hand is covered in red liquid. She squints her eyes as her vision goes slightly blurred. As she stares at her hand, it all comes to her. She had been shot. All that self-defense training and she was shot the first time anything had come up.

Liz's head falls back on the hard ground as her eyes start to close, but her friend lifts her head. She can see Jordyn's lips moving, but she can't hear anything other than her own heartbeat. Soon the piercing sound of sirens can be heard and she decides it's a good time to pass out.

Before Liz opens her eyes, she can hear a rhythmic beeping sound coming from somewhere around her. Her eyes are tired even though they are closed. Instead of opening them she just waits and listens to what is around her, trying to figure out where she is before looking around. Other than the beeping she can hear talking far away but it sounds like multiple people. The voices get louder and then quieter like they are walking toward her than away from her. Every once and a while she can hear a ding of what sounds like an elevator and then sometimes there will be a loud electronic voice that sounds over all the other sounds she hears.

Liz thinks about what happened and remembers that she had been shot in an alley walking back from lunch to work with Jordyn. Considering the noises she hears and it smells like clean and chemicals she figures that she is in a hospital.

She opens her eyes and the light almost blinds her. She hadn't opened her eyes in a while so all the light in the room assaults her eyes in an unpleasant way. Closing her eyes again, she takes a breath and opens them slow once again. The slower she opens them the easier it is for her to get used to the room.

She looks around the room when her eyes get adjusted to the light. To her left is the heart monitor that is causing the beeping she heard earlier. Looking more around the room she notices a window with the blinds drawn. The window is leading out into the hallway that people are constantly passing by. The window and hall explain the sound of people coming and going by her. There isn't anything else in the room other than a mound by her bed.

The mound seems to be lying on her bed by her hips. While looking at the mound, she notices that the person under the jacket is holding her hand. She smiles and squeezes the hand she is holding thinking it's one of her friends from the office, probably Jordyn. She looks closer and her eyes go wide and she sits completely still.

The person under the jacket isn't a woman. The man has short brown hair and the jacket is an old beat up leather jacket. Liz can see hits of flannel sticking out of the sleeve. The man looks muscular and she knows exactly who this man is, but she can't believe it.

While Liz is still in shock after seeing who is lying on her bed, she doesn't notice the man stirring from his sleep. He sits up and his eyes land on Liz. He stops dead in his tracks and locks eyes with her. "Lizzy."

Liz looks at him not moving. The same surprise replicated in her eyes. "Dean."

As soon as she speaks he lunges forward and pulls her into a huge hug. He's hanging onto her like he thought he had lost her. Dean pulls away from the bone-crushing hug smiling at her. "It's nice to see you up and awake Liz. I was worried you weren't ever going to wake up."

Liz doesn't say anything since she is at a loss for words. This dream is really vivid. This hasn't ever happened before. She looks down at her stomach where the mugger had shot her. She puts her hand over the area and feels an aching pain and a bandage there. She looks back up at Dean, who is looking at her with expecting eyes.

Dean's face twists with confusion. "What's wrong Lizzy?"

She shakes her head slightly. "Nothing. It's just this dream is way more vivid than my usual ones. My gunshot wound is even in the same spot."

Dean's face twists with even more confusion if that's even possible. "Dream? What are you talking about?"

Liz looks down at her side again looking at the wound ignoring Deans question. "Wow, I can even feel the aching from the gunshot which doesn't usually happen either."

"Liz what are you talking about? Sam and I brought you into the ER over a week ago because some asshat on a hunt freaked out and shot at us. He hit you hitting a vital vein or whatever the doctor said. You were in a coma up until today."

While Dean is talking, Liz's eyes grow wide with shock. "What are you talking about? This is a dream right now. I'm really a secretary and you and Sam are my favorite characters in the show called Supernatural. You aren't real."

Dean stands up leaning over her. "What? If I'm fake and this is a dream then how come this hurts?" He puts his hand on her that is still covering the wound area. He presses down gently and a pulse of aching pain rushes through Liz's body.

She pulls her hand from under his. "I'm in the hospital because I was shot walking about to work in an alley. I tried to stop someone who was mugging my friend and I. My mind just made up a scenario that's replicating what happened in the real world, my world."

Dean stands up getting frustrated. "Liz. This is the real world!" He looks around making sure the door is shut. "You hunt with Sam and I. You are the best researcher that we know and you can even kick Sam's ass in a fight."

Liz watches Dean as he walks back and forth from one end of the room to another. She still doesn't believe what he is saying. Soon she's going to wake up in the real hospital surrounded by her friends and co-workers.

Dean glances back at Liz and he notices that she's barely paying attention to what he is saying. He walks back over to her bed and sits in the chair. "What will make you believe that you aren't dreaming? The life where you are a secretary was in your coma dream."

She looks at him thinking. "Well, if you feel pain in a dream it's supposed to make you wake up."

"Great. Hurt yourself and see that this is the world that you live in."

She squints her eyes watching the man sitting by her bed. She thought back to her other dream involving Sam and Dean. Their words came flooding back. "You have to wake up! I can't do this much longer. Please, Lizzy, wake up for me!" Then the other dream she had she had bit her tongue and she woke up from that dream.

Liz closed her eyes and bit down on her tongue as hard as she did in her other dream. She clenched her eyes shut as the pain shot through her tongue. She opened one eye and noticed that Dean was still sitting in the chair. His arms were crossed like he was waiting for her.

She opened both her eyes and they grew wide again. "I don't have any memory other than dreams and my life as a secretary."

"Wait you don't remember anything?"

Liz shakes her head no. "Only my life that is apparently a lie."

Dean stands and leaves the room. Liz watches the door close behind him. She turns her head to look out the window. After a few minutes, Dean walks back into her room followed by a female doctor with long brunette hair. Liz looks at her and notices she looks exactly like Jordyn. "Jordyn?"

The woman's eyes widen in surprise. "No Elizabeth you must have the wrong person. My name is Doctor Pierce my first name isn't Jordyn."

Liz turns her head looking down at her lap. "Oh sorry I thought you were someone that I knew."

The doctor writes something down on the clipboard she is holding in her hand. "From your dream?'

Liz looks back up at her. "What?"

"Someone you recognize from your dream you had during the coma?"

The blonde nods her head in confirmation with what the doctor is asking.

Again the doctor writes something down on the clipboard. "Elizabeth can you tell me what you remember."

She looks over at Dean, who is watching the exchange between both women, but he doesn't say anything. Liz nods her head again and begins to tell her about her life in the coma dream.

Once Liz finishes her story, the doctor finishes writing stuff down and asks Dean to follow her into the hallway. He stands and follows without saying anything. He had been quiet throughout the whole story. Not once did he ask Liz anything or make any comments.

Liz yawns and lies back down in the hospital bed. She doesn't want to sleep, but the bed is slowly becoming uncomfortable. She looks up at the ceiling waiting for someone to walk back into her room. Minutes later Dean walks back in. His face hasn't changed and his mood is still the same as before.

Liz watches him walk into the room and sit in the chair as he had before. "What did the doctor have to say?"

"She said that because of the stress that your body went through you went into the coma. Your mind created another life to make the situation less stressful for you or something like that. She was talking gibberish, but I was able to get the gist of what she was trying to say."

"But, why can't I remember my original life if this is my real world?"

"Don't worry Lizzy this is where you belong." Dean looks up at her and smirks. "She also said that you probably do remember your life here your brain just suppressed those memories."

Liz looks down at her hands on her chest. "Oh."

Dean leaves over and grabs her hand once again. "You said that you had dreams while you were dreaming in your coma right?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, they were usually in the bunker or they took place in Supernatural, I mean, this world."

Dean smiles slightly. "Lizzy those are probably your memories. Your brain was just feeding them to you in a different way. If you remember those dreams, then you will remember the real world."

Liz smiles looking at Dean, "Ok yeah. I'll try remembering everything."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I want to apologize severely for not updating this story in a while. I transferred colleges this year and during that time I was busy moving and I'm busy working on my classes. With season 11 of Supernatural on right now though it made me want to write more with this story. I do want to make a comment, though. This story will definitely not be taking place during season 11 or have themes of season 11 in it. I might add something with the Mark of Cain but I'm not sure. It will just depend on how the story goes. Again. I'm sorry if some of the format and everything gets mixed up. I have a problem with switching between a normal story and a script format. Anyway here is chapter 2 of Who am I? I hope you enjoy! Also, don't forget to review and favorite I love getting feedback! This story also mostly takes place during Season 4 Episode 4 if you guys need more information and more contexts after the time jump. I'm assuming people reading this story have seen Supernatural and will understand the time that I skipped during the time jump.

 _Liz paces back and forth in the dingy brown colored hotel room. Her mentor, Travis and she had been sitting in the room waiting for about an hour now. She sighs and sits on the bed._

 _The blonde sitting on the bed has long hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has clear blue eyes and smooth, soft tan skin. She looks like she spends hours in the sun to get the crisp tan look she has right now. On her body, she has on a blue flannel making her eyes pop even more. Under her flannel is a gray tank top. Lying around her neck is a silver pendant that has what looks like a pentagram in the middle surround by a sun with the center missing. She's wearing cut up jeans that have almost seen their last day on this earth. On her feet, she's wearing black combat boots that look well worn from her work._

 _Her mentor looks over at her smiling. "They will be here soon. You need to be more patient."_

 _She gets up and moves over to the window pulling back the cream colored floral curtain looking out into the parking lot. "They are taking too long. How long does it take to scout out a house anyway?"_

" _Will you just sit down and have a beer to calm down. You pacing all over the room is making me nervous."_

 _Liz looks at the older man and rolls her eyes. "Fine." She walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer. She twists off the cap and heads over to a bed and flops down taking a swig of the beer._

 _After the second swig of her drink, she hears the squeak of two doors slamming shut. She lets out a sigh she had been holding and whispers to herself. "Finally."_

 _The door to the hotel room opens and reveals a man wearing a green combat jacket with a blue denim jacket underneath then under that a black undershirt. His hair is short and his eyes are like emeralds. His jeans are also torn but still have a future on earth. He throws the keys into the air and catches them in his hand again looking around the room. The man behind him is about 4 or 5 inches taller than the man in front. He is wearing a tan jacket and a blue flannel under the zipped up jacket. His hair is longer than the shorter man's and his eyes are a dark brown almost so you can't see them from afar. He swings the door all the way open so both the men can step into the room._

 _The shorter guy in front steps forward with a slight smile on his face, "Travis."_

 _The man named Travis smiles while taking a swig of beer and then sets it down on the counter. He gets up from his seat making his way over to the other men._

 _The shorter man looks over at the other, "See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer."_

 _Overhearing what the shorter one said he starts to walk over to the boys and opens his arms wide for a hug, "Smartass. Get over here!" He moves in to hug the shorter man first smiling and laughing while he does. "Ohh, it's good to see you, Dean."_

 _Travis then moves over and gives a quick hug to Sam restating that it's good to see them._

 _Dean smiles and looks over at the girl sitting on the bed drinking a beer watching the men hug it out. He walks over a few steps, "Well I don't recognize your face. What's your name?"_

 _Liz takes another drink of her beer watching Dean. She doesn't make any movements to get off the bed or to answer his question._

 _Travis looks over at the two on the other side of the room. "Her name is Elizabeth Da Costa. I found her about 8 years ago after I saved her from a vampire. I'm not sure what happened to it but it didn't have a nest and it was terrorizing a small town in Michigan." Dean looks over at Travis listening to what he was saying. "I finally caught its trail and figured out what it liked and it had taken down her parents and her younger brother. She was fighting it off then I got there and finished it off."_

 _Dean and Sam both look at the girl sitting on the bed. Dean finally speaks up, "Were your parents hunters, your brother?"_

 _She rolls her eyes, "Obviously not since they are dead. If they were, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have had a problem taking out a lone vamp."_

 _Dean's eyebrows rise for one at the tone of her voice. He is surprised by how cold her voice is to the men in the room. They also rise because of what Travis said about her. "So you took on a vamp when you didn't know what it was?"_

 _Travis started talking grabbing their attention and moving it from the girl. "She didn't get out unscathed. She was cut up pretty bad and she had a few broken ribs but yeah she was holding her own. That's why she's traveling with me now. She didn't have anywhere to go after her family was taken. I obviously wasn't going to pass up on training her with what potential she had but I gave her choice even though I wanted her to come."_

 _Sam decided to speak up in the conversation this time. "You chose this life? You chose to be a hunter?"_

 _She lets out a frustrated sigh. "This is the last question I'm answering and that he is answering." She points over to Travis. Before she speaks, she takes the beer and chugs the rest of what's left. "My parents were dead and my brother was dead. I was a 21-year old student in my junior year of college working on a bullshit degree. I hated being there. I didn't have many friends and the friends I did have hardly talked to me. So yeah I chose to do something with my life." She stands up and faces off with Dean and Sam. "Travis told me everything bad about being a hunter before I agreed to come with him and if I die in this line of work then that's fine with me."_

 _Dean looks at her then at the other two men in the room. "Well OK, that explains that then."_

 _Travis smiles and looks at the boys up and down. "How long has it been?_

 _Sam smiles looking at the older seasoned man in front of him, "Oh, it's got to be at least 10 years."_

 _The older man's smiles changes to a warm one, "Wow, grown men. Your dad would have been damn proud of you boys sticking together like this."_

 _Dean looks over and gives a tight-lipped smile to Travis. "Oh yeah thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family."_

 _Sam glances over at Dean and smiles awkwardly then back at Travis as the old man moves to sit down at the table not catching the tension. Liz, on the other hand, notes the awkwardness between the brothers and moves over to lean against the wall by the table while the men sit down catching up._

 _Travis hauls his arm covered in a cast up onto the table. "Ah, thanks for coming to help and old man out. I can't do much of anything and Lizzy here hasn't fought one of these Rugurus before. I didn't want her to get out of hand with this hunt alone."_

" _Travis I already told you that I don't need help with this hunt. I can do it fine on my own. You aren't always going to be here to," she puts up her hands to make air quotes around the word protect, "protect me."_

" _Aww come on Lizzy a little help never hurts. Plus, making new friends isn't that bad of an idea since Travis won't be around to," Dean also puts two hands in the air to make air quotes around the word protect, "protect you all the time."_

 _She moves from the wall and moves closer to Dean. Her voice lowering even deeper and icier than before. "First don't call me Lizzy and second I can handle myself. I don't need two washed up boys thinking they are better than me because they had dicks."_

 _Travis sighs while Dean and Sam's eyebrows skyrocket from what the younger blonde haired woman just said. "Liz go outside and cool down. I'll let the boys know the information we have and I'll come get you when it's time to leave."_

 _She looks up at Travis and makes a "tch" noise and leaves the room slamming the hotel room door._

 _Dean looks at Travis. "You seem to have a handful with her." He makes a gesture with his hand pointing his thumb at the door over his shoulder._

" _Yeah, she sure is a firecracker. She had problems when she was in high school and the early years of college. Her brother also had problems so she needed to take care of him most of her life. When she lost her family, she broke down completely but when she built herself back up she built up so pretty nasty defense mechanisms."_

 _Sam looks at Travis with concern. "Is she OK? She still seems pretty defensive even after, you said what, 8 years?"_

 _Travis looks at the boys no longer with a smile on his face. The tiredness and old age finally show on the man's face. "She was fine. She wasn't as defensive but I feel she knows like I do, that I'm coming to the end of my rope." He raises his arm up slightly making note of it. "I'm not like I used to be. Hell I got her pretty hurt in the last fight we went up against and that was because she was protecting me. This would have been worse if not for her."_

 _Travis sighs and becomes serious. "Boys, will you promise an old friend something?"_

 _Both Dean and Sam in unison answer him. "Of course, anything Travis."_

" _Will you promise that if anything happens to me that you will watch over her? She's smart and more than capable of handling herself but it would make me feel better that you two will be looking out for her."_

 _Both Sam and Dean looked at each other. Neither of them knew this girl. They only know about the small pieces of her past that Travis and a reluctant Liz told her. They didn't want to let Travis down, though._

 _Dean looked at the older man across from him. "Of course, we will Travis. It's the least we could do after you helped us out so much in the past."_

 _Travis smiles at the boys, "Thank you. Now let's get to why I called you out here."_

 _Liz leaves the hotel and goes out into the parking lot. She walks over to the truck that Travis and her had come to the cheap hotel. She goes to the back and grabs the handle on the tailgate. She pulls it and drops the tailgate. Liz jumps up onto the back of the truck swinging her legs and watching the cars pass the small parking lot of the sketchy looking hotel. She hears a click to her right and she wipes around going for the gun in the back of her pants. Pulling it out in a flash and pointing it at the intruder to the side of the truck._

 _Dean holds up his hands as soon as the gun is on him. In each hand, there is a beer. "Whoa, I come in peace."_

 _She turns back around rolling her eyes. She puts the gun back in the waistband of her jeans and lifts her flannel back over it so it's hidden. Dean walks over and looks at her. "Mind if I join you?"_

 _She doesn't say anything or do anything she just keeps watching the cars as they drive by ignoring the world outside of their expensive cars and trucks in their boring lives._

" _I'll take that as you don't care." Dean turns and slides onto the tailgate next to the blonde girl. He hands her a beer he was holding in one hand._

 _She looks over at him for a minute trying to gauge what he wanted. She then took the beer out of his hand grumbling a "thanks" as she twisted off the cap with ease._

" _So Travis told us what's up with this case."_

 _Liz takes a drink of her beer not saying anything or even acknowledging his existence next to her._

 _Dean watches her out of the corner of his eye. "You know. I lost my mom when I was younger. Our house caught fire. The story is an electrical problem I think but it was a demon."_

 _Liz still doesn't make any movement to talk to him or even look at him._

" _Lizzy I'm sorry that you had to bring up what happened to you when…"_

 _She wipes her head around looking at him with piercing eyes. "What do you want Dean? Did Travis send you out here? Let me guess he sent the hot older brother out here to try to relate to me and get me to talk and share my feelings in a touchy-feely moment." She turns back around and takes a big gulp of beer and she starts to jump off from the truck._

 _Dean reaches out and grabs her empty hand before she can walk away. "He didn't send me out here to talk to you. He and Sam are talking about some nerd stuff and I'm not interested in it. I noticed how you were defensive talking about your family and I know where you're coming from. I just wanted to talk and try to get to know you a little." She looks up at him after his speech. "It's ok to have friends you know. Not everyone is going to leave you."_

 _With those words, she becomes too close to Dean at that moment and pulls her wrist out of his grasp. "Don't call me Lizzy." She stalks back to the hotel room where Sam and Travis are still talking._

 _-Time Jump-_

 _Liz is sitting on her knees on the floor of the Montgomery home with the mangled dead body of Travis in her lap. This man was her mentor for the last 8 years and he saved her when she didn't know what was going on in her home when she was being attacked._

 _She looked around. The room she was in was completely trashed. She was kneeling in a pool of blood. It could be hers from the gash on her side or it could be from Travis. She was alone in the house right now and she didn't want to move. She was alone again. She knew that she would be alone sooner or later since Travis was getting older. Hell, she even had to protect him during their last hunt and that got both him and her hurt but she never knew that he would be dead sooner than later._

 _She looked back down at the old man. He had been her mentor and her second father but she couldn't cry. Even know when his dead body was laying on her lap and she was covered in his blood along with her the tears wouldn't come. She was afraid that all the crying that she had done for her family back when they were all murdered was the last bit of crying she was ever going to do._

 _She looked up at the open doorway when she heard the crunching of glass. Dean walks in slightly out of breath but his younger brother wasn't with him. She looks back down at the body in her lap and strokes the bloody red hair of the old man. She knows that he needs a hunter's funeral. She knows that she needs to burn his body so he doesn't get stuck as a spirit in this world but thinking about it makes everything going on right now final. She didn't want the finality of the situation to be set with the funeral but she had to she couldn't sit here anymore while Dean stared at her waiting for her to break down._

 _Liz stood up while her side still oozed blood but she was numb to the pain currently. She looked at Dean and he looked at her waiting to see what she would do. Then he noticed that there was blood coming from the woman instead of just coating her._

 _He quickly moved over to her and lifted up the right side of her shirt. "Damn it, Liz. Why didn't you say that you were hurt? This wound is really bad and it's still bleeding to the point where it could put you in danger." Dean looked up at Liz who was watching him but she wasn't watching him at the same time. She saw him but it looked like she was looking through him. Her eyes were unfocused and she wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying._

 _Dean took her hand and pulled her slightly testing to see what she would do. She responded by taking a step but falling to her knees because she was too weak after the blood loss. He helped her stand up again and, this time, picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the Impala. He laid her on the passenger seat and went to the trunk quickly. He grabbed gauze pads and rushed over to the open waiting door and lifted up her shirt again and pressed the gauze to her side gently but with force. He made Liz look at him and moved her hand to the gauze on her side. "Hey, Liz!" Dean tried to get her attention. "Lizzy!" He shook her slightly "Lizzy, answer me!" Finally, there was some recognition in her eyes she looked at him for once instead of through him. "You need to keep the gauze pressed against your side. Your bleeding very badly and we can't do anything about it until we get you back to the hotel so we can stitch you up."_

 _She started to panic and her words were slightly slurred, as she was getting slightly dizzy. "What about Travis? I can't just leave him here!" She started to get out of the Impala._

 _Dean put his hand on her shoulder locking eyes with her again making sure she understands him. "Sam and I will get Travis and take care of everything. You need to stay in this car and focus on staying awake. I can't have you falling asleep right now and keep pressure on that gauze pad." Dean quickly closed the door on the black car and moved to get Sam._

 _Both him and Sam grabbed Travis' body out of the house and laid him in the back of the truck. Sam jumped in the driver's seat of his truck while Dean ran over and jumped into the driver's seat of the Impala. He looks over at Liz. "Hey, you still with me?"_

 _She doesn't say anything as her head moves back and leans against the headrest. She looks over at him trying to focus on him and shakes her head weakly._

 _He sighs out of relief for a brief moment. "Good. Hang on just a little longer. We will be at the hotel in no time."_

 _Liz keeps her head facing Dean and watches him. She doesn't have enough energy to move it away so she just keeps watching him. He looks tired. There are bags under his eyes but he still looks amazing. She couldn't help but be surprised about what the notorious Dean Winchester looks like. With all the other hunters she met they weren't anything to look at but damn Dean was hot. His face seemed worried for some reason. Was his worry for her even though he had just met her earlier in the past few days? She was again surprised that there was that much worry in his face if that was for her because she wasn't anything but nasty to him. Maybe she should be nicer to him since he was going through all this trouble. Well, that was if she made it back to the hotel. She was drained and her eyes were getting really heavy. Maybe if she closed them for a little while, she wouldn't feel as tired._

 _Dean looked over frantically as he saw Liz close her eyes. "Liz, hey! Open your eyes! Keep looking at me. We are almost to the hotel."_

 _Darkness. All she saw was darkness but that could be because her eyes were closed. She tries to open her eyes but they seem too heavy. She attempted to lift her arms but those are too heavy at the moment too. She can hear talking in the background, though._

"… _taken her to a hospital."_

" _How… to explain…gash…inside."_

 _She can only make out fragments of the sentences that the two people are saying in her room. Her hearing keeps fading in and out. She starts to fall back asleep after she tried and fails once again to open her eyes._

 _Again Liz wakes up and this time, she can move her hand. She opens her eyes and looks around her surroundings. She is in a dingy motel room and no one seems to be around. Just then she hears the squeak of what sounds like a shower knob turning and water turning off behind one of the closed doors in the other room. While whoever is in the bathroom she looks at herself to see the damage._

 _Her jeans are almost completely covered in blood. She remembers that Jack Montgomery, a Ruguru, killed Travis. She had also been attacked and he had put a nasty gash on the side of her body. Sam and Dean had showed up and chased the thing out back but they ended up getting him without any problems after that. She looked down and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything except her bra, which was covered in blood also, and her jeans. She would have been somewhat embarrassed but she was still slightly tired and she knew that the guys wouldn't try anything they just needed to get the tattered piece of cloth out of the way so they could stitch her up._

 _Speaking of stitching her up she looked down at the gauze pad that was taped to her side and slowly pulled it off. There was a pretty nasty gash in her side. It wasn't very long so she assumed that it was deep considering how much it was bleeding. The gauze pad had splotches of blood and she assumed that whenever one of the guys came to check on her they would change her dressing._

 _She slowly started to get up since she was tired of lying down. A few times she moved and started to pull at her stitches and she would lie back down breathing through the pain. Finally, she moved to at least a sitting position on the edge of the bed while the door to what she assumed was the bathroom opened._

 _Out stepped Dean in more flannel and jeans carrying a towel drying off his hair more. Once he noticed that Liz was sitting up on the edge of the bed, he dropped his towel and shot over to her and knelt down in front of her looking up into her face._

" _Hey, Lizzy. How are you feeling? You should lay down before you pull out your stitches."_

 _She looked at him looking into his eyes. She saw genuine concern for her but she wondered why. She has been nothing but mean to him and when she gets hurt, he ignores all of that and is concerned and taking care of her. "I thought I told you to not call me Lizzy."_

 _He smiles looking at her. "I'm glad to see that you can talk."_

 _She looks around the room that is in disarray from probably trying to patch her up in a hurry so she wouldn't die. "How long have I been out?"_

" _You have been out for about a day and a half. I'm kind of surprised and impressed at the same time. I thought you would be out longer than this." Dean pulls back and stands up as Liz starts to move and tries to stand._

 _He shoots down and grabs her hand with one of his while his other hand goes to the back of her elbow and gently but firmly grabs her and starts to help her up. "Don't push yourself. The hunt is taken care of there's nothing to do right now so don't hurt yourself anymore. Just focus on getting better."_

 _As she stands to her full height, her eyes go dark and sad. "There's one thing that I have to do."_

 _Dean watches her expression and he understands what she means. "Well, I figured you would say something like that. That's why I had Sam build a pier for Travis. We were waiting for you to burn him. If you were going to be out any longer, we might not have been able to wait to burn his body."_

 _She starts walking to the bathroom and leans on the open doorframe. "Will you get me clothes out of my duffle bag… please?"_

 _He looks over at her surprised. "Did you just ask me something AND say please at the same time?"_

 _She rolls her eyes. "You have taken care of me. I figured the least I could do was try to be nice to you."_

 _He smiles at her as she moves into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He walks over to her duffle bag and digs around finding the necessary garments. He laughs to himself when all he sees for shirts are different types of flannel and different colored flannel. Also, there are different aged jeans. Some are more newish than others but they all have holes in the knees or other parts where they were wore too much and the thread had to give way. He grabbed her outfit and knocked on the door. "I have your clothes can I come in?"_

 _He waits for a second and he doesn't hear anything. He goes to knock again but then he hears something drop and an "Ouch damn it."_

 _Without thinking, he bursts through the door and looks around. He throws the clothes on the counter and throws back the curtain of the shower. He comes face to face with a naked Liz._

 _Liz's eyes go wide. "Dean! What are you doing? Close the curtain!" He gets hit in the face with a loofah puff as he closes the curtain completely flustered._

" _Ah sorry, sorry. I heard something fall and I then I heard you say ouch. I thought you fell or something. Are you OK?"_

 _He can hear Liz sigh behind the curtain but laugh slightly too. "I'm fine. I just reached for the soap and I think I pulled a stitch out. The pain caused me to drop the bottle of shampoo. It's nothing life-threatening. Let me finish in here and put at least pants and a bra on and then you can stitch me up again."_

" _Oh ok… I'll be waiting outside." Dean awkwardly leaves the bathroom and shuts the door behind him._

 _While Dean is sitting at the table messing with the stuff, we will use to stitch Liz back up he hears the shower turn off. Once he does he moves a chair to the side of the bed with scissors, gauze, tape, a needle and some thread along with some whiskey. H leans back in the chair waiting for Liz to hobble out of the bathroom._

 _A few minutes after Dean moved she opens the bathroom door carrying her shirt but she has on a bra and her pants. "I think I might have pulled a few more stitches trying to get dressed."_

 _Dean rolls his eyes. "Fine. Just lay down so I can have a look at the damage you did."_

 _She lies down on the uninjured side of her body with one of her arms up and supporting her head. Dean looks down at the wound. "Yeah, you are missing around 3 or 4 stitches but with you pulling them they are all coming undone and they are looking pretty bad." Dean looks over at Liz. "You aren't going to like this but I'm going to need to cut out the stitches and redo them. You aren't bleeding too bad anymore so it shouldn't be a problem but it's going to hurt like a bitch."_

 _Liz grabs the whiskey on the desk by her and takes a big chug. She hands the bottle to Dean. "Just get it over with."_

 _Dean looks back after taking the whiskey bottle from her and begins to stitch her up._

Pain shoots through Liz's right side and she shoots up in bed. As she does her hand moves from her right side to her left side holding the new painful side. She looks down and then around noticing she's in the hospital from before she fell asleep. She lifts up her gown and looks at the scar on the side of her body on the right along with the gauze pad on the left side of her body from the recent gunshot.

She lays her head back on her pillow putting her gown down. This scar is from her reality but what reality does she belong to? That could have just been another dream about Supernatural or it could be a memory like Dean said. She looked around the room then her eyes landed on the door. Dean could either walk through that door or her best friend Jordyn could walk through that door.

She closed her eyes from the increasingly bright light in the hospital room. After she did, she heard the door open and close. When she opened her eyes, this could either be Dean or it could be Jordyn. Whoever this person was is going to solidify whether what she just saw in her mind was a dream or if it was a memory.

Liz slowly opens one of her eyes and looks around and comes face to face with…


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey everyone! So here is chapter 3 of _Who am I?_ I would love feedback on this story if you have some or even that you like it. I don't know how long I'm going to make it. Anyway favorite, review and follow the story for more updates on when I upload chapters. Enjoy the 3rd chapter!

Liz opened one of her eyes and looked over at the woman walking into the room. She sighed closing her eyes laying her head back on the pillow. "If this keeps up I'm going to get whiplash for sure."

The woman looked up from her clipboard and watching the blonde. "What was that Elizabeth?"

Liz scrunched her face slightly. "Elizabeth? I don't even remember the last time you called me that Jordyn you always just call me Liz." Liz heard someone shuffling around, and she looked up opening her eyes. She took in the appearance of the person in her room. Her eyes scan the white coat and the badge that says, Pierce. "Doctor Pierce?"

The doctor smiled slightly. Some of it out of concern and the other that her patient was able to distinguish that she wasn't Jordyn from her dream. "Yes, I am not your friend Jordyn."

Liz looked up at the woman then down at her hands in her lap. This was all so confusing to her. She thought that she was a secretary that had grown up with average grades in high school. She thought that her parents lived in Michigan in their small house… wait... her parents. Her eyes widen with realization. If this life was real, then there's a reason she's with the Winchesters. That dream, was it real? Was she remembering? She looked up to the doctor watching her new reaction curiously. "Those men that were with me? Are they still here?"

The woman turned to look out the window in the room then back around to look at the woman. "I think so. I walked past the waiting room earlier, and the shorter one was pacing a hole in the floor." The doctor laughs to herself. "I don't know where the taller one went. Would you like me to grab one of them?"

She looked down at her hands thinking for a minute. Did she want to know the answer? If Dr. Pierce called Dean into the room, then he would confirm the sinking feeling in her stomach. She is wringing her hands together nervously. She didn't want her parents to be dead. She didn't want to be alone in this new world that was so familiar to her but not at the same time.

The smile on the doctor's face faded watching the worry across Liz's face. The doctor soon finished what she came into the to do. She turned leaving the room making sure to grab the man in the waiting room for her patient.

A few minutes later Dean walked into the room. He moved straight over to the blonde in the bed still focusing on nothing but her hands. Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed waiting for her to respond to his presence. When she didn't hear his voice gently broke the silence sensing the unease in her body language, "Lizzy?"

She didn't notice him in the room. She was too focused on trying to remember any of her other memories to see if she can put the puzzle together at that moment.

Dean furrowed his brows. He gently took her hand and held them in his hands. "Liz, what's wrong?"

Finally, with the touch of Dean, she's pulled from her head and troubling thoughts. She looked up at him and studied his face. She squeezed his hands for her benefit not to comfort him. She needed to feel the strength in those hands. She needed to feel the rough callouses on the palms of being a hunter. She needed to feel the small scars on the bottom and tops of his hands making everything in this world real. He felt real, this situation felt real and the more she tried to remember her history and life from the coma the harder it was to remember everything. She swallows thickly keeping her eyes locked with Dean's piercing green ones. "Dean" she whispers.

He leaned into her trying to hear the broken whispers that feel from her lips. "I'm here, what's wrong Lizzy?" He squeezed her hands reassuring her that he was here with her and there wasn't anything to be afraid of with him around.

She looked at him a few more seconds and then looked down at their hands in her lap. "Where are my…parents?"

He was surprised at first, but then the realization of what happened hit him. He watched her drop her head looking at their hands entwined on her lap. She had asked the question, but she was guarded against the answer he was going to give her. It was like she knew deep down, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She needed him to confirm the horrible past she had endured. "Did you have a dream?"

She didn't say anything but her not saying anything confirmed his suspicion.

"What do you remember? What happened in the dream?"

She told him everything that happened. She told him about Travis and the hunt they were on and his death the same night. She stopped talking, but he didn't break the silence. She was gathering the courage to tell him the rest. Finally, she looked up and told him what Travis had told the boys for the first time about her parents and brother being taken out by a lone vamp.

He sighed not wanting to have this conversation yet, but she didn't remember him. She remembered the television him apparently but not the him that she had known for years. "It's all true Liz." He watched her reaction trying to gauge if she was going to have a meltdown. She still looked the same, but she wasn't completely herself. Right now her brain held onto the world she was in during her coma. The worst part was he didn't know that person, and he didn't know what her personality was or anything like how he knew her in this world. He didn't know if she was going to be the strong willed, icy cold, smart hunter that he knew. She could be completely mushy and not be able to handle anything in their life anymore because she didn't remember. She hasn't had any of her experiences from this life.

He held onto her hands tighter now realizing the severity of the situation. What if she wasn't cut out to be a hunter anymore? What if she completely breaks down or dies on the first hunt they go on because she can't handle herself anymore?

She looked down at their hands then back up to Dean. "Dean, you're hurting my hands."

He released his tight grip on her. "How are you taking all of this?" He watched carefully to try to see her. She wasn't crying like most people would have after hearing their parents were dead.

She took a minute thinking. She had woken up panicking because her parents and brother were dead but once she calmed her brain down, she didn't feel the overwhelming loss in her heart like she was expecting. She knew that the vampire was dead and her parents had been avenged. She didn't have to worry about her family in this run down and hard life. She looked at Dean and down at their hands then looked down at her stomach. She looked around the room not really understanding her feelings about the situation. She felt calm. Once Dean had told her everything was true she accepted it because she felt that she had already accepted it in her heart. In her coma life, she didn't think she would have been able to handle this information as well. Was this how she truly was? Was she a heartless bitch that didn't care about anything? She remembered how she had acted with Dean and Sam the first time they met.

She scrunched her face up trying to remember how she was with people. She wanted to know what she acted like. She wanted to know herself in this life, her real life apparently.

Dean caught the scrunch of her face. Here it comes. This is the breakdown he was waiting for, and it was also going to signify that she was actually gone and had been replaced with a stranger. He felt his stomach drop slightly. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want her to be someone who was broken by every little thing. Those types of people just couldn't handle their life. He didn't know what would happen if she couldn't hunt and if they couldn't be around each other anymore. He caught her eyes as they shot up to him.

"Dean? What are we? What's our relationship? How do I act with you and Sam and other people?" She met his eyes with a determined piercing gaze.

Relief flooded into his entire being. Those are the eyes he knew. That piercing gaze and those steel blue eyes that can make anyone squirm under her gaze. She hasn't lost it, and it doesn't seem that the information regarding her parents messed her up too bad. "Hold on now. One question at a time."

She sighed impatiently. "What's our relationship?"

He looks at her awkwardly. "Um, don't you want to know about your parents?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to know who I am. I'll remember everything with my parents later, but I want to know who I am as a person in this life." She was going to continue, but she stopped at the surprise in her own voice. From what she knew in her other life she was a patient person. She heard her tone lose its patience quickly. She heard the determination in her voice over what she was asking that left no room for nonsense or beating around the bush.

Dean sighed about to talk but then he noticed her reaction. She seemed surprised, but he hadn't told her about their relationship yet. "Lizzy, what's going on in your head right now?"

She scrunched her face again thinking. She looked up at Dean taking in his features on his face. She could tell her was tired from the bags under his eyes. When was the last time that he had left the hospital? She knew he cared, but Sam and he could take turns watching overhear. So far, she had only seen Dean at her side. She then locked eyes with him. She knew those eyes. They were bright shining green and most of the time they were steely trying to keep people out, but they would change depending on the person.

He watched her like she was doing to him. She hadn't answer, but he could tell that she was deep in thought. Her eyes were the same as he remembered. Her face was the same, and he wanted to touch her cheek. He wanted to run his thumb over her cheekbone and those soft lips reassuring her that everything would be ok and that she just needed time. They would get through this together, and they would come out stronger than before. He was about ready to speak again when he noticed her eyes go unfocused. She was looking at him, but she didn't seem him. He shook her hand. "Liz, are you there?" There wasn't a response. "Lizzy? Hello? Will you answer me?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face but no response. He wanted to go get the doctor, but he didn't want to leave her side either.

 _She was looking into his eyes, but the room around them changed. She stopped focusing so hard on the green gems in front of her and looked around the new room. She was in the bunker. What was happening? Liz looked back up at Dean that was laying over her. He was smiling down at her as he leaned down kissing her neck._

 _She was absolutely stunned. She looked around, and this was her room that she remembered from her dreams. She guns and other weapons were on her desk where she usually left them. She had clothes scattered on the floor because she didn't know the meaning of taking care of them if you are just going to wear them the next day._

 _Her hands started moving on their own. She was in her body, but she couldn't control what was happening. Then suddenly it hit her. This was a memory. She remembered something from her past that eluded her. She had asked Dean if they were together and I guess this answered her question._

 _She felt a weight on the side of her face, and his tongue licking the shell over her ear. She felt tingles that ran down her spine into her core._

 _This was happening. How long was she going to be in this memory? What had happened to her old self? She remembered her dream with Travis and the way that she had reacted to both the guys but how had she gotten to this point? She wanted her life to be filled in completely. She was tired of getting fragments of everything that had happened up until she woke up in the hospital bed._

 _Liz was still in thought, but her body was responding to Dean's touch. In this memory, it felt familiar. She felt something in her heart, but this feeling was missing when she would look at him in the hospital. Wouldn't she feel warmth and fondness and possibly love like she was feeling now?_

 _The feel of Dean's hands roaming her body brought her out of her thoughts. She felt his warm, calloused hands slide under her shirt and gently caress the side of her body as Dean's face came back into her vision. He smiled softly leaning down capturing her lips with his. Her mind was different at this moment questioning everything, but her body was responding to everything whether she wanted it to or not._

 _One of her hands follow suit and slide under his shirt feeling his abs from getting his work out during hunting. They were warm like the rest of his body and soft. Her hands traveled around feeling every inch of his body. Every once and a while she felt a scar from the dangerous job of hunting. Her hand continued to travel up his body to his chest._

 _Finally, he lifted off her and took his shirt off so she could see his body with her eyes instead of only feeling. She took in his appearance and his body like she hadn't seen it before. She was watching every muscle move under his tan skin. She could see him flex just enough to move the anti-possession tattoo on his skin._

 _She followed his neck up to his face where he was wearing a smirk on those full and soft lips. He was proud of the reaction that he caused in her. He knew exactly what he was able to do to her, but she didn't know. She knew how her body was reacting, but she truly didn't know how she felt about him. She could tell that this person in the memory loved Dean. That was evident, but she wasn't this person anymore._

 _Liz watched Dean lean back over her as his strong arms encased her under him. He shifted his weight to one arm while the other one moved down her clothed leg massaging her thigh. He started to move up to her belt…_

That's when she was broken from her trance that she was under. She began to refocus her eyes, and they refocus on the green ones from her memory. She started to search inside herself. She needed to see if she felt anything. She noticed that Dean registered she was back from whatever trance that she was under. He was looking expectantly at her like he had just asked a question.

Instead of saying anything Liz brought her hand up to his cheek and held onto him. She could tell immediately that he was used to the touch. Her thumb moved over his soft lips. She watched him close his eyes and lean into her touch. Relief washed over him at her touch as if he had been apprehensive and tense the entire time he had been in the hospital.

Dean's hand came up to cover hers on his face, but he didn't open his eyes. It was like this was the first time she had touch him in a long while. When his hand covered, hers, she searched her heart trying to find the feelings she felt during her memory. She was having a problem trying to figure out what she felt for him. Right now, she was confused by everything happening and who she was. Her heart didn't feel anything. The only thing she felt was familiarity because she recognized his touch, his smell, his gaze, his look and his emotions but her mind and heart truly didn't feel anything else.

She pulled her hand away from him watching to see how he would react. As she thought he opened his eyes looking at her confused. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him. She knew how he was going to react. How was she supposed to tell him that she didn't feel anything for him anymore? It was as her mind and heart had gone back to the time when she had first met the boys in the motel room with Travis. She was grateful and happy she was with them, but her feelings didn't go beyond or even hit the mark on love.

She sighed shifting her body flinching when she felt the pain of the bullet wound. She looked down at the spot on her side lifting the bandage. She wouldn't be in the hospital for much longer. Her side was healed enough. The only reason why she was still in the hospital was her lapse of memory.

"Lizzy, what's going on with you?" Dean leaned over and gently pulled her chin back over so she was looking at him again. "You are so distant, and you just zoned out for like 10 minutes on me."

"When I was looking at you a memory was triggered. I remembered another piece of my life." She visibly saw him perk at the thought. "We were lying in bed about ready to… um." She coughed, and Dean was able to get the message.

"So, your question was answered then." Dean leaned back in the chair. "That's good that your mind decided to make the decision for me then."

"What do you mean make the decision for you?" She questioned.

He ran his hand through his hair. "When you asked me what our relationship was I didn't know if I should have told you that we are together or not considering the whole situation of the coma and the second dream life." He was watching her, but he could tell that there was something wrong. She wasn't responding like he thought she would. "Liz, are you ok?"

Her face scrunched again annoyed. She wished Dean would stop asking her that stupid question. It was getting on her nerves. Obviously, she was fine she just needed to process everything. "Do you love me?"

Her question came from nowhere, and it surprised him. He sat back up in the chair leaning on the bed coughing a little bit. She could clearly see her question caught him off guard.

When he didn't answer her and only turned a slight shade of red her annoyance rose a little more. Where they children? Of course, not. "Dean." Once again, the sound of her voice surprised her. Who was she and who was this person she was back in this life? Everything was confusing, and she didn't know what was going on with her emotions or her attitude, anything.

He looked down at his hands wringing them together. Why was he such a nervous child? This question wasn't that hard to answer. All she needed was a simple yes or no. She hoped that he wouldn't ask her about her feelings though because that question was a lot harder to answer in her current state of mind.

"Of course, I do. You are the only one that completely understand me." He looked up slightly gauging her reaction like he did before but he noticed that she wasn't reacting at all. His heart sunk into his stomach. He recognized this response and the look in her eyes. She was questioning herself. This was how she was when they first met. She had slight differences, but for the most part, it seemed like she reverted into her mindset she was in when they first met. What did this mean for him? What did this mean for their relationship?

(A/N) Again sorry for how long it has taken me to get back to the story. Also, reviews are also helpful! Thanks, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)** Hey everyone! So, I was thinking about what I wanted to do for this story. I started it about a year ago, and I don't remember what I had originally planned for it but I do want to finish it. Some of the stories will be along the lines like this one where they focus on specific events from her past. Then, other chapters will focus on the present-day Dean and Liz! Anyway, if you guys have any ideas or like the story review so I know! Thanks!

 **PS:** The italics are when she goes into a flash back. That's the time I will ever really use italics.

The bunker door swung open revealing Sam followed by Dean and then Liz. This whole situation was confusing for her considering 48 hours ago, she would have been going to work, and Supernatural was just a show. Now she was in the show while her celebrity crush Jensen Ackles was a real-life Dean Winchester. Apparently, she had also been in a relationship with him before she was shot and went into her coma. Was she still in a relationship with him? She didn't know anymore. She didn't know anything about her life anymore.

Liz walked down the steps and made her way down the corridors looking around. She had split from the guys who had gone into the Library. She didn't miss the worried looks they gave her as she disappeared into the hallway. She ran her hand down the walls of the bunker. She had been in the bunker hundreds of times in her dreams. She knew her way around, but she still felt foreign to this place, to this world. She slowly made her way down the halls of doors. She entered one room that looked like storage. She walked over and touch something as the doors of the shelves swung open. Inside was a chamber that would be considered a torture chamber. There were Men of Letters symbols all over. She knew this room. Most of her knowledge was from the show, though. What was different? What happened in this world and what happened in the television world that she was used to?

She sighed and left the room walking back into the corridor. She made a couple more turns, and something made her stop. She backed up looking at a door. She felt that she didn't need to knock and she didn't feel that she was going to invading anyone's privacy. She opened the door and walked in looking around. This was her room. This was the room that she saw in her dreams. She looked around at the weapons on the desk. She moved around the clothes scattered across the floor. Slowly she sat on her bed. Her side wasn't bothering her anymore. Dr. Pierce had told her that most of her healing was done when she was in her coma.

Liz stood again and lifted her shirt and looking at the bullet wound on her left side and the gash on her right side. Curious she took off her shirt and her pants walking over to the full body mirror. In the mirror, she could see different marks that adorned her tan skin. The blonde-haired woman lifted her hand and ran it over the gash wound scar. "Rougarou." She ran her hand over the gunshot wound. "Crazy asshat." She slightly smiled to herself remembering how Dean described him. She looked closer at her body, and she noticed that she had an anti-possession symbol tattooed on her right hip. In one of her flash backs, she remembered her wearing a silver necklace, but she didn't have it anymore. She scrunched her face in thought and touched the tattoo.

 _Liz was sitting in the back of the Impala listening to Dean and Sam argue about something. She had been with the guys for about a year, so she was used to their bickering. They weren't complaining about anything important, so she ignored them. She wanted to leave the guys. Even though she learned a lot from them, she was tired of being around them. After Travis had died, she was devastated. She wouldn't show the guys that but she was. He had saved her from that vampire and took her in and treated her as his own daughter. Now she was stuck with these two idiots who knew what they were doing but were so annoying and agitating at the same time._

 _Dean may have been attractive, but he wouldn't leave her alone. When she wanted to be by herself, he would always be at her side. It could be possible that Dean thought she would leave if she were left alone too long. He hovered around her offering her beers and trying to talk about their lives before hunting. Most of the time she ignored him or walked away from the conversation. She didn't want to get too close to either of the brothers. She had lost her family and now Travis. She didn't want to be close to someone again and lose them the same way. She was better off alone. At least with Dean, he only tried talking to her every once and a while. He wasn't very pushy. Most of the time it was when he thought she was going to bolt is what she was assuming… or to get into her pants. She couldn't tell fully yet._

 _Sam, on the other hand, was so annoying and infuriating with how much it seemed like he cared. Neither of the men knew who she was and they didn't need to treat her like family. Sam kept trying to look deep into her soul and get her to let out her feelings. At one point the advice he gave sounded like he was telling her it was alright to have a good cry. She had rolled her eyes and walked off considering she hadn't cried since her family died. She didn't even cry when Travis died._

 _She shifted in her seat making herself leave her own thoughts. It was raining like almost all the time they were on their way to a city where there was a possible hunt. Right now, they were about half an hour outside of Montgomery, Alabama where a possible demon was causing havoc. They didn't know 100% if there was a demon but the signs where all there. She watched out the back window as the rain flowed horizontally. She watched as trees flew by in the night. It was almost 11 so by the time they got to a motel and settled into the dingy rooms it was going to be about midnight. They were going to sleep for the night and then reunite in the morning. They had fallen into a routine that she didn't like. They were starting to feel comfortable, and she didn't like that one bit. When they finished this hunt, she was going to split in the middle of the night before the guys could stop her. She didn't need to be with them anymore. She sighed again crossing her arms and laying her head on the back of the seat keeping her eyes on the passing scenery outside of the Impala._

 _Dean heard her sigh again. He had lost count of how many times she had sighed like she was tired of this situation. He hoped that it wasn't because she was with them. He looked in the rearview mirror taking in her appearance. He had gotten used to her being around even if she always seemed cold to both him and Sam. It was strange seeing Sam being ignored like he did. Usually, if a girl ignored him or acted cold towards Dean Sam could come over and charm her with his puppy dog eyes and flowing girlish hair._

 _Liz, on the other hand, wasn't like most girls. This fact shouldn't surprise him considering she chose to be a hunter. She decided to put her life on the line every day and 10-fold when they were on a hunt for whatever nasty monster was lurking in the darkness. He didn't say anything, but he had massive respect for her and how she chose to live her life. She was also beautiful but not beautiful in the does her make-up every day and has the latest trendiest clothes on the market kind of way. She was rough and rugged. Before hunting, she had obviously been a tomboy that didn't take shit from anyone. She wore flannels like both him and his brother. He hadn't seen her wear make-up once from the day he had first met her. She always had her silky blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail. When she was in the middle of a fight or in the midst of an activity strands of that blond hair would fall in front of her face. He wasn't used to a woman like she was and he liked having a breath of fresh air around. She also didn't hesitate to tell him or his bother off when they tried to care about her or make sure she was ok. Of course, he wouldn't tell her any of this because he knew what would happen if he did. She would blow him off. Plus, his name was Dean Winchester. He didn't do touchy-feely moments and didn't share what he was truly feeling. He shook his head leaving his thoughts and focusing back on the road. They were just pulling into town. He and Sam needed to find a motel so they could set up base._

 _After about five more minutes of driving Sam navigated them to a grungy motel off the main road by a block or so. They piled out of the car. Dean and Liz walked up to the front desk asking for two rooms one with two beds and one with a single bed. The man at the desk handed them the keys with the blue tags on them, and Liz snatched the key that belonged to her. She didn't make eye contact with either of the men. The guy at the front desk didn't care, but Dean did. He could sense that she was somewhat more distant than she had been the last couple days. When she got like this, usually it meant that she was thinking about leaving. She had tried a few times before, but she had made the mistake of telling them, and they kept her from leaving. He didn't think that if she decided to leave, then she would tell them this time. He watched her leave as he paid the man and quickly followed her trying to catch her before she disappeared into her room._

 _Dean tossed the keys to Sam and motioned for him to go into the room while he talked with her. Same nodded his head and disappeared behind the door. Dean leaned forward and grabbed her forearm that didn't have a bag strapped to it. "Hey, Lizzy can I talk to you for a minute?"_

 _She flinched as soon as he touched her. She pulled her arm from his grip and turned around clearly annoyed. "Don't call me Lizzy." She paused. "What do you want?"_

 _Her cold demeanor never failed to surprise him sometimes. He wished she would warm up to them… at least a little bit. "You're acting distant… well more distant than usual. I was wondering if you planned on leaving after this hunt."_

 _She looked at him for a minute gauging his response. "You two aren't my family, and you aren't holding me prisoner, so I don't see why it matters whether I leave or if I stay."_

 _Dean flinched at the way venom leaked into her voice. Every time something remotely touched on the subject of family she didn't just shut down, she pushed away as hard as she could from everyone. After his hurt had worn off, he sighed. She had answered his question, and he hoped he could change her mind. "No, we can't stop you, but both Sam and I would like it if you stayed."_

 _She scoffed. "Why? Do you think that I can't handle myself and you two need to be there to protect me all the time?"_

" _No that's not what I meant at all. Both Sam and I know that you can handle yourself."_

 _She smirked and turned around walking to her room. "Good. Then there isn't a reason for me to stay here then. I plan to leave when we clear the demon from this town."_

 _Dean sighed calling after her. "You don't have a car how are you going to get around?"_

 _She stopped and wiped around her face a mix between annoyed, shocked and maybe a little hurt. "I'm not an idiot. I know how to hotwire a car. Now leave me alone."_

 _At his point, he was getting annoyed. She couldn't see that he wanted her to stay. It could also be that she didn't care that he wanted her to stay. This whole situation with her was so infuriating. Fine if she wanted to leave he wasn't going to stop her. She will see that she is better off with him and Sam. He stalked away to his own room. When he entered in a whirlwind, Sam looked up from his bag looking confused. Dean just shook his head telling him not to ask. He laid on the bed as Sam went into the bathroom taking a shower._

 _The next day Dean was happy to see that Liz was still with them. Even though she said she was leaving after the hunt, there was an inkling that she would leave when him and Sam where asleep. He set at the table with Sam as she was sitting on the couch. After countless hours of research and a couple trips to investigate the surround area they were all talking about the demon in the town and how to take care of it._

" _We know where it's staying but I don't want to go in guns blazing yet just in case," Sam said not looking up from his laptop._

 _Liz waved her hand nonchalantly only half paying attention to the brothers. "Unless there's something big going down then there's probably only one or two. There isn't a reason for a load of demons to be here."_

 _Dean looked up from his laptop while she was speaking. "Lizzy, you can't underestimate the demons. What's up with you? I'm the reckless one remember? You're putting me to shame."_

" _Dean, how many times do I have to tell you." She stood up looking at him fuming. "Don't call me Lizzy!"_

 _Dean watched her standing across the room. Her eyes were always so passionate when she talked. If she weren't pissed at him, he would have been mesmerized by it. "Just be careful and use your head."_

 _She stood there a minute longer and then left in a flash grabbing her coat from a chair and the keys to the Impala. Dean heard he say something about going to get food. When he heard the door slam shut she sighed leaning on his elbow. His other hand came up and rubbed his eyes. After a moment, he heard Sam clear his throat. He opened his eyes looking at the concern written all over his brother's face. Of course, Dean didn't blame him. He was hardly sleeping because he didn't know what to do about the whirlwind of a woman they were traveling with._

" _Is everything going OK?" Sam asked._

 _Dean shrugged his shoulders but then deflated. He needed to tell Sam about her plan because he needed help with trying to keep her around. He knew she could handle herself, but he didn't want her to be doing it by choice. She just kept running, and they needed to show her that she didn't need to run from them. "No, Sam. Everything isn't going OK. She is planning on leaving after this hunt is over."_

 _Sam was only surprised for about half a second, and then he remembered who they were talking about. "Did she tell you that?"_

" _She didn't have to come right out and say it to my face. Any person with a half a brain could see that she's trying to run." Dean stood up quick, frustrated._

 _Sam's eyes softened at the way his brother was reacting. "Why don't you tell her that you want her to stay?"_

 _Dean stopped then looked at his brother incredulously. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." He pointed to the door. "That woman out there is Elizabeth Da Costa. Just in case you forgot who we were."_

 _Sam rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the refresher. I had no idea. I have a few different theories as to why she wants to leave us. I have tried to talk to her, and she freezes me out more than she does with you. You need to speak with her and try to get her to stay. For her sake and for your sake."_

" _What do you mean for my sake?"_

" _Dean… you know what I'm talking about. You want her around just as much, if not, more than I do. I can tell, but apparently, I'm the only one that can see that." Sam watched his brother pace back and forth in front of the table. He could tell that his brother was having a war with his emotions… well trying to figure them out is the better explanation._

 _A few more minutes had passed. Dean stopped pacing looking up at the clock. He hadn't noticed how long he had been pacing and how long the conversation between Sam and him had been. It had been about half an hour since she left and he didn't hear any sign of the Impala. Sam had gone back to typing on his laptop, so he hadn't noticed. Dean went to his jacket searching for his phone. He scrolled through the recent calls until it landed on Liz's number. He hit send, and he held the device to his ear. He heard ringing… and ringing… and more ringing. Then it went to voicemail. Dean swore under his breath hitting the call button again._

 _Sam looked up from his research when he heard his brother swear for no reason. "What are you doing?"_

 _Dean didn't bother looking at his brother. He heard the ringing of the phone of the other end. Again, it went to voicemail._

 _Dean looked up at Sam, and he immediately went on alert. "Dean, what's wrong?"_

 _The shorter brother explained the feeling he was getting because Liz wasn't answering her phone. He called her two more times, and the same thing happened. His fingers flew over the keyboard sending her a few texts quickly._

 _After 20 more minutes, the brother's heads shot up when they heard the Impala's rumble and saw headlights through the motel window. Dean was to his feet in less than a second and flew to the door. He ripped it open and came face to face with Liz on the other side of the door looking confused._

 _Liz pushed past Dean entering the room with plastic bags. "Jeeze, I didn't know you were so hungry. I guess I would have been quicker if I knew you were going to be so pissed off as soon as I got back." She set the bags of food on the table in front of Sam. She looked at him handing his bag to him. She saw his face full of concern looking at her then glancing at his brother then back to her face. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"_

 _Dean walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. "Where the hell were you? I called you I don't know how many times and sent you texts, but you didn't bother to pick up!"_

 _Surprise and shock moved across her face then it flashed with anger. "Dean, I'm not a 12-year-old girl who needs a damn babysitter. I have told you numerous times that I can handle myself!" She pushed him off her as her voice started to grow._

 _He wasn't fazed by her voice or her actions. "Then why the hell didn't you answer your damn phone? That is why you have it, don't you? So, you can communicate with other people!" Dean squared up to her moving closer to her. He could have sworn he saw her eyes flash back for a minute but he was shaking he was so mad. He didn't blame her if she couldn't control her anger either._

" _I didn't answer my phone because I didn't want to hear you complaining like usual. I needed to get away from you for more than a few minutes!"_

 _He recoiled at her words in complete shock. He knew that he was trying to get closer to her so she wouldn't leave but she hadn't ever said anything about needing to get away from him. "What are you talking about having to get away from me?"_

 _She smirked in his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sick and tired of being around you both that I thought about leaving with that piece of shit car out in the parking lot. Then I thought better of it because I didn't want you coming after me." She walked up to him matching the intensity in his shocked and hurt face. Liz pushed her finger in his chest. "I'm leaving tonight and you two idiots aren't going to be following me. I don't need anyone to protect me, especially Sam and you who can't even protect each other." She turned and grabbed her food from the table and left the room slamming the door shut._

 _Dean stood in the spot she left him in for what felt like five minutes. He didn't know what had just happened. He was worried about her leaving or something happening to her. He didn't expect what she had told him. He didn't like to admit it, but she knew exactly the buttons to push to make him hurt. First, she insulted Baby, but then she straight up told him that he couldn't protect his brother._

 _Sam was just as shocked as he was about the things that Liz had said. It was like she wanted to hurt Dean on purpose and she made sure that her words dug deep. He was watching his brother just standing in the same spot frozen. Sam was sure he felt utterly betrayed by what she had said and lost as to why she had become so… nasty to them. He shot up from his seat and left the room without his brother. He walked over to the room that Liz was supposed to be staying in. Sam was about to knock when he heard talking from the other side of the door. He could only hear one voice, and it was Liz's. He leaned closer to the door trying to listen to the conversation she was having especially curious because she didn't have anyone she could talk to._

 _Liz hissed on the other side of the door. "I'm working on grabbing the bitch's stuff right now. I can't leave her shit behind, or else the Winchesters will know something suspicious happened to her."_

 _There was silence as she waited for someone to respond._

" _Just shut up and stop freaking out. I'll meet you at the edge of town when I have everything. I should be leaving in a few minutes."_

 _More silence followed._

" _I didn't do anything to the Winchesters. I can't handle them by myself. I'm not a moron. I searched her thoughts of them and found things to keep the imbeciles away from me long enough to get to you."_

 _Sam pulled away from the door and ran over to his room where is brother was now sitting on a bed doing nothing. He seemed absolutely livid. As soon as Sam entered the room, he could hear Dean's pissed off voice._

" _Did you go over to her room?" He scoffed. "Don't try to convince her to stay. Obviously, she doesn't want to be here, so I don't give a shit if she stays anymore."_

 _Sam ignored his comment and started asking his own questions. "Did you see her silver anti-possession necklace around her neck?"_

 _Dean didn't move an inch. "Does it matter? She isn't our problem anymore."_

 _He watched his brother completely torn apart by her words. He was confused as to why her words stung him so bad. He knew they would hurt his brother, but he didn't think Dean could feel the emotion of devastation. He needed him to answer his question. "Dean!" Sam finally raised his voice._

 _Dean shot up from the bed. "What? Why are you yelling?"_

 _Sam made a point to stare into his brother's eyes in almost a plea. "Was Liz wearing her anti-possession necklace?"_

 _Realization finally dawned on the older brother as he shot out of bed and ran to Liz's room. Sam was hot on his heals but made a pit stop to the Impala. He grabbed holy water and then his eyes skimmed over the demon blade. He hesitated but grabbed it putting it in his belt loop hiding it under his shirt. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to take any chances. He turned just in time to see Dean's foot collide with the door as it creaked under his weight and gave way flying open._

 _Dean ran into the room soon followed by Sam. He looked around, and his eyes finally landed on Liz who had stood up from throwing her things in her bag. She froze under the gaze of the two men. He looked at her neck and noticed that the silver necklace that Liz never took off no matter what wasn't hanging loosely around her neck._

 _Dean lunged forward at Liz, but he was thrown against the wall unceremoniously without her touching him. He groaned standing up watching Liz… or he should say the demon. Then, he heard laughing, and he saw her face light up in amusement._

" _You know I was trying so hard to get out of here quickly. I was really hoping what I said to you would have kept you from coming after me."_

 _Dean smirked watching the demon closely. "I know Liz and she wouldn't have said those things. It would have just been a matter of time when we came after your sorry ass."_

 _The demon looked at Dean with pity in its eyes. "Aww, you don't know. I may have said those things, but she was thinking it. I just said what she couldn't. Why do you think she wants to leave…"_

" _Shut up!" Dean yelled. "You're a black-eyed demon bitch. What makes you think we will believe anything that you say?" Dean started to move forward toward Liz._

" _Ah ah Dean, back off." The demon pulled out a knife from the bag in front of it. It pulled the knife to her throat._

 _Dean hissed stopping in his tracks. He flicked his eyes to Sam then back to the demon making sure that he wasn't moving either._

" _I don't like being in a corpse because they are so boring. I usually like being in someone who is alive. I can always hear them crying and pleading to let them go. It's like music to my ears." Liz's wonderfully piercing blue eyes turned completely black. "You should hear he beautiful voice pleading. She doesn't care about herself which is new for me." The demon's voice went from low and menacing to light and mimicking. "Don't hurt him, please! I won't fight anymore just don't hurt him! Her voice sounds so beautiful full of tears._

 _Dean's fists clenched at the demons' words. He was doing this to get a rise out of him. He hated that he was so stupid that a red alert wasn't raised in his mind as soon as he thought he noticed her eyes go black for only half a second back in the other room. He needed to come up with a plan soon or else the demon was either going to kill Liz, or he was going to leave with her, and they would have to track it down. At that point who knows how fucked up, she would be after having a demon in her. He grimaced at the thought._

 _Sam hoped that Dean was going to react fast enough when he made his move. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what to do. He knew the demon wasn't going to smoke out. He was either leaving with Liz alive, or he was going to kill her and then leave to find another person and leave them with her dead. They were completely caught off guard by this attack, and he hated being at the mercy of a demon. It should have been the other way around. He looked over at Dean. At the current moment, his brother was staring down the demon, and the demon was meeting his gaze with amusement. He slowly unscrewed the cap on the bottle of holy water. Before he could think about the consequences, he threw the bottle of holy water at the demon._

 _The demon responded by ignoring it thinking it a distraction. The water spilled over the demon, and the skin started to sizzle. Liz's body dropped the knife, and Dean lunged for the demon currently distracted. "Sam!"_

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…"_

 _As Sam started reciting the exorcism, Dean dropped his body over the demon that was currently in pain from the holy water. He heard the screaming start back up as Sam was trying to finish the words as fast as he could. For good measure, Dean took what was left of the holy water and forced it down Liz's throat trying to keep the demon from smoking out. He instantly felt guilt and dread when more of her screams came to his ears. He knew this was hurting her just as much as the demon because it was cleansing her body. He just needed her to hold on a little longer._

 _Finally, Sam finished the ritual, and the demon was expelled and sent back to hell where it belonged. Dean, who was straddling Liz, hadn't gotten off her through the whole ordeal making sure the demon didn't try to kill her again._

 _When everything went quiet Dean looked down at Liz as she opened her eyes slowly. Their eyes met, and he saw how utterly afraid she was. He heard the door close but didn't bother to move afraid that she was going to completely shatter._

" _Dean?"_

 _Her voice broke his heart with how alone and vulnerable she sounded. This wasn't the Liz he had been getting to know the last year. This was someone who was completely new, and he didn't like it. His hand dropped down and cupped her cheek. As soon as he touched her, he saw the tears leaving the corners of her eyes. This was the first time that she had broken down in front of him._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't… What the demon said… I don't think…" She was trying to speak, but she couldn't find the worse. She felt violated. She felt empty. She had been there awake the entire time. She could see and feel her body moving, but she wasn't controlling it. She had watched herself walk into the hotel room with the brothers. "I was screaming. I was trying to tell you that…" She choked back another sob._

" _Shhh. It's ok Lizzy. It's over." Dean leaned down pulling her to him. He whispered into her ear afraid that if he talked louder, she was going to break into a million pieces. "Just don't think about it. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice sooner. Sam and I should've known something was wrong as soon as you started talking. Everything is alright. I have you. I'll protect you."_

 _His words rang through her head. "I'll protect you." She broke down even more. She hadn't heard anyone mention those words to her. Travis never made the promise because he either didn't want to lie to her or he knew she could handle herself. Even traveling with the brothers for so long neither of them had told her they would protect her. She slowly wrapped her arms around the strong body that was above her. The comfort that his strong arms brought her and the smell of his scent made her cry even harder. This was the first time in years since she had lost her parents and brother that she cried. She wanted to think it was because of the demon and what it had said. She knew deep down that it wasn't that. It was because she felt an overwhelming amount of emotions flood her system and they all had to do with the man sitting on her right now named Dean Winchester. She grabbed onto him harder until her cries died down and her body started to calm down._

 _Dean couldn't think of anything to say, so he let her cry into his shoulder. He let her pull him closer to her and let her release everything she had been feeling over the past year. He figured that what she was feeling was a build-up of everything from losing Travis to having the demon in her and everything in between. After a few minutes of crying, he heard her sniffling. He also felt the death grip on him release. He pulled away regretfully and stood over her. Dean leaned down and lifted her up laying her on the bed. He still didn't want to talk too loud for fear she would break down again. "Are you going to be alright?"_

 _She didn't say anything but nodded._

 _He nodded and started to leave the room. He was able to get as far as his hand on the door knob. "Dean." He heard that weak voice behind him. He couldn't help but turn around._

" _Will you … please stay with me? I do… I don't want to be alone."_

 _His eyes softened even more if that was possible. This is the weakest that he had ever seen her. She had always been so guarded and a total spitfire. "Yeah, Of course."_

 _Liz watched him as he made his way over to the bed. She didn't know what was wrong. Her emotions were all over the place. She had a slight panic attack when she noticed that he was leaving her alone. She couldn't be alone. She felt the bed bend with his weight as he laid next to her. She watched him lay down softly. He was so gentle around her. It slightly annoyed her, but she appreciated it more especially with the display that had just happened on the floor a few seconds before. She could feel his awkwardness with not knowing what to do and how to comfort her. If she wasn't so torn up right now, she would have actually laughed. The mighty Dean Winchester didn't know how to be around a woman. Once he laid down and was comfortable, she put her head on his chest. She could feel the tension in his body release when he noticed he didn't have to be timid around her. She whispered just enough for him to hear her. "Just be here."_

Liz was shocked back into her room in the Men of Letters bunker. She searched herself, and she could feel something. It was like there was some subtle residual evil that left a mark on her. She threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt and left her room. She needed to find Dean. Liz navigated around the bunker until she was back in the mission control room where they first entered. No one was there. She quickly moved up into the library. Still, no one was there. She left the library and entered the kitchen and came face to face with Dean who was making something on the stove.

He turned around when he heard something behind him. "Hey, Lizzy. What's up?" He could see that she was looking for something specific. He was trying to be as normal as possible because he didn't want to spook her.

"Montgomery, Alabama." She said watching his reaction.

Surprise flashed through Dean's eyes then realization settle in. "Lizzy, did you remember something?"

She nodded her head, but it seemed like she was still debating if she wanted to believe it or not. She repeated everything that she remembered. She was even able to remember every word that was spoken between them.

Dean had sat down at the table while she was talking. He waited for her to finish. "Is that everything you remember?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, that's about everything that happened. Sam talked about hearing the conversation the demon was having when he came to talk to you. We went and killed the other one that was wreaking havoc on the town. You couldn't find your necklace, but you didn't want to rely on it alone. You had said you wanted to find it because Travis had given it to you, but that next morning I took you to a tattoo parlor, and you got the anti-possession symbol tattooed on your hip."

She sat down feeling exhausted. She laid her head on the table across from Dean. "I just want to remember everything. I don't want to keep getting it in bursts. I want to know who I am. I want to remember."

Dean looked at her wishing he could help her. He hated seeing the woman he loved hurting. It was even worse because he couldn't help her anymore because she didn't know him. She didn't know him or his touch from this world. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she started to memorize the shape of his lips. He wanted to taste her sweetness again but he couldn't. If he started acting like he had been when they were together before the coma, he felt like it would push her away. He sighed and laid his hand on top of hers. "I'm here."


End file.
